


Admiration

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Size Difference, Slash, Sleep, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee decides it would be a secret, but not everything goes according to that plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

He admired him.  
  
He admired him a lot.  
  
Well, it had started out as admiration and on the surface, it still looked like simple appreciation to everyone else. Yet, Bumblebee knew differently that his feels were far from the simple love for his leader.  
  
Sure, he was a little green in the leadership department, but he was strong and determined. Bumblebee liked that about the Prime and had liked that since they first Orn they met. He was what he wanted to be, but wasn't. He was jealous and yet so in love.   
  
He sighed as he walked down the halls of their base after a midnight patrol. Nothing eventful happened and it was a rather boring experience. He liked excitement during his trips, but it seemed that everyone was taking a break for the evening.  
  
So boring.  
  
Bumblebee paused as he passed by his leader's quarters, noting that the door was open. Curious, he peaked inside to see his leader in recharge, sleeping peacefully. Carefully and rather cautiously, he walked inside and closed the door behind him. He stepped over to the berth on which his leader laid.  
  
Primus, he was so handsome and his fine, strong form only added to his attractiveness. Bumblebee envied those looks as he was just a mini-bot. For a moment, he felt rather inferior, which didn't help his ego. He continued to admire the Prime, noting how soft his lips were.  
  
It was embarrassing to admit, but he had always wanted to kiss him. His admiration for him had turned into love over the Vorns and Bumblebee had for a while now had always found himself staring at those blue lips. They were just so perfect.  
  
And he was asleep.   
  
It was the perfect chance. He'd never know about it. The leader was in a deep recharge and Bumblebee would never speak of it to anyone. It would be a little secret, a personal joyous memory of his. No one would ever find out about it.  
  
Hesitantly, he leaned forward, their lips so close yet not even touching. He was scared, though he wouldn't admit it. So, he closed his optics and gently pressed kissed the sleeping Prime, relishing in how soft his lips were.   
  
"Night, Boss-bot… Love you."  
  
He pulled back and opened his optics, only to gasp as he realized he was staring right back into bright blue ones. Everything was frozen in time and he didn't – couldn't – move, even when Optimus sat up and stared down at him, though he didn't look angry.  
  
In fact, his expression was unreadable.   
  
Bumblebee finally forced his processor to connect to his legs and he tried to bolt out of the room, but Optimus seemed to have been anticipating this. He was able to grab the yellow Autobot's arm and yank him back, thought the minibot fought violently.  
  
"Optimus, let go!" he cried. "I-I'm sorry for doing that! But let go!"  
  
"Bumblebee, calm down."  
  
"Optimus! Let go! I'm sorry! Please!"  
  
"Bumblebee, you don't have to apologize," he murmured softly, his servos stroking up and down the yellow Autobot's tiny frame. "Just… Just calm down."  
  
But Bumblebee couldn't and trembled hard, cheeks red in mortification and fear. He buried face into his servos, wanting to die with embarrassment. He shook his head frantically, wanting to wake up from the nightmarish reality, especially as the Prime said softly, "Was what you said true, Bumblebee? Do… Do you love me?"  
  
The minibot refused to answer, still shaking.  
  
"Bumblebee, answer me."  
  
He wanted to cry as he choked out, "Y-Yes…! O-Optimus, I'm sorry, I–" Then he let out a startled cry as he was pinned to the berth, Optimus looming over him. His optics widened in fear as he shook his helm frantically, pushing against his shoulders.  
  
"Optimus please!" he begged, now terrified. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Don't apologize, Bumblebee," he whispered gently, stroking his cheek. "You've done nothing wrong… Calm down."  
  
"I can't! How can you – mmph?!"  
  
His cries were cut off when Optimus locked their lips together in another kiss. At first, Bumblebee just lied beneath him, frozen and unsure of what to do. Yet, unconsciously, he began to kiss back, relishing in the feel of the whole thing. It was confusing and yet so good. Their glossas snaked out and intertwined with each other, desperate for contact and each other.  
  
Optimus pulled back and stared down at the blushing yellow minibot and gave him a soft smile. He had finally calmed down and was no longer trembling.  
  
The Prime whispered, "It's okay, Bumblebee… You have nothing to apologize for." He kissed his forehelm. "Your feelings… I didn't think you'd feel the same way."  
  
Bumblebee just stared at him, his mouth agape in shock. The Prime felt the same way as him? What?  
  
"I… You're energetic," Optimus said softly. "You're hyper and at times, you can be annoying." Bumblebee frowned at that, but the leader just smile and laughed once. "Yet, honestly, I… admire how you can be so open and honest with yourself. You don't try to be something you're not. My admiration… turned into love."  
  
Bumblebee's optics widened. Primus, the two of them were on the same boat. They both admired each other at first and suddenly, it became love. All of his fears and nervousness faded away and he smiled softly at the Prime.  
  
"Same here, Boss-bot," he chuckled, chuckling even harder when Optimus gave a light blush. "So… What happens now? And Primus – you scared me before."  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "And now… You give me the chance to court you. I love you, Bumblebee."  
  
Bumblebee pulled him down for a kiss, much to Optimus's surprise. When he pulled back, he gave a soft smirk and whispered, "Me too, Prime… Now, let's see what you got, huh? Hope you can keep up with me."  
  
Optimus rolled his optics and kissed his cheek. "I've been keeping up with you for a while now… I think I can handle you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Then he shut him up with another kiss, wanting to spend more personal time to get to known him even better than he ever did.  


End file.
